


JJ makes a friend!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Social Anxiety, socially awkward Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Inspired by recent official artwork which has group shots of Victor, Yuuri, Yurio, Phichit, Otabek, Chris and JJ on it.And I thought "Why JJ?" and then I thought "Because he and Yuuri somehow became friends" and then this fic was born.It's JJ's POV as a socially awkward overcompensating person who doesn't know how to people becoming friends with an equally socially awkward fellow skater (Yuuri) it's a little insight into him not being as confident or sure of himself as he appears.





	JJ makes a friend!

JJ slumped against the wall just inside the men’s toilet having slipped away from anyone who might be looking to ‘cheer him up’.  It’s not that he didn’t appreciate his fiancée’s support, or the support of his parents or fans but he’d messed up and they didn’t seem to understand that bronze didn’t help because he didn’t feel he deserved it.

He didn’t look up when the door opened but he scrubbed his face with the back of his arm (when had he started crying) and straightened up to put on his confident face again.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder.

“Hey,” a soft accented voice filled his ears and he turned his head to see warm brown eyes behind glasses, “You don’t have to pretend. It sucks doesn’t it? When the pressure gets to you and feel like your arms and legs are made of lead? I know, I crashed and burned like this last year didn’t I? But you did what I couldn’t. You picked yourself back up and made it. You helped inspire me because I watched you struggle and thought ‘No one has the right to mock the challenge he took on, and I don’t regret the challenges I’ve taken on’. You helped me remember that picking yourself back up is what matters…but I get that it still sucks and the aftermath weighs you down and it’s _okay_. You’re allowed to be upset and to cry.” Yuuri Katsuki told him and JJ felt the genuine admiration in his voice and that _permission_ to let go and just lost it. Crying out his frustration with himself and his disappointment and he found himself hugging Yuuri who patted his back as JJ let the storm of his emotions take him.

After a while, a little embarrassed, JJ let go and sat on the floor with a sigh. Yuuri after a moment’s hesitation joined him.

“I appreciate you coming and talking to me. I know everyone hates me…” JJ began.

“We don’t _hate_ you…well maybe Yurio, but the rest of don’t hate you. You just…” Yuuri struggled to find the right words.

“I’m too much. I rub people up the wrong way. I’m arrogant and narcissistic. Believe me I know. I just…I don’t know how to talk to people I guess. I was a shy kid and meeting people was always hard and I was told confident is what people like but I overcompensate and I end up being too loud and…well…me.” JJ confided tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

Yuuri gave a soft laugh.

“The exact opposite problem to me then. I’m shy and nervous so I clam up and everyone thinks I’m cold and stuck up.”

JJ had to admit that that had been his assessment of Yuuri last year. He looked over at the man sitting next to him.

“So what changed?” he asked, “Everyone likes you now. I’m really envious” Yuuri looked back at him and smiled.

“Victor happened. He…has his own issues but he’s good at faking it enough to get through public appearances and polite niceties and he taught me. He taught me how to reach out to others too although I’m mostly still bad at it. Also, he’s known Chris since forever same with Yurio and Phichit was my roommate and rinkmate in Detroit. Honestly his main issue with you is he feels you were trying to play mind games on me out in Russia and then you put your foot in it and had bad timing at the restaurant.” Yuuri fixed JJ with a look.

JJ winced at the memory of the restaurant.

“Yeah that joke…wasn’t in good taste. Isabella explained that afterwards. Also in Russia I wasn’t trying to mess with your head I just…I sometimes get focused on a person and forget the other people are there?” JJ sighed and buried his face in his knees, “I really should stop making jokes. None of the other skaters get them and then they all hate me.”

That warm hand rested on his head.

“I don’t hate you JJ and no one else does either. Also I have no idea what to talk to them about either half the time. I mean what’s up with Yurio’s clothing style? And Otabek is intimidating as hell and can I have one conversation with Chris without him grabbing my ass?” Yuuri ranted.

JJ looked up at him and smiled.

“I know right? God I thought Otabek was going to hit me when he came off the ice! Why is peopling so hard? I don’t want to people I just want to shout ‘JJ style’ and run away!” JJ laughed as he uncurled.

“I know! Why is it so hard! Then we have to do interviews and why can’t I refuse an interview with a ‘I’m sorry I can’t do this interview I have run out of peopling’ that should be a valid excuse!” Yuuri was waving his hands in the air as he talked and JJ couldn’t help but laugh which made Yuuri flash him a smile.

“Thanks, Yuuri. You’re a good guy um…can we be friends?” JJ felt unnervingly shy asking this but was rewarded with a bright smile and a phone held out to him.

“I’d like that, go ahead and put your number in” Yuuri offered. JJ took the phone and quickly added the contact details before handing it back. Yuuri took it and typed in a quick message before sending a message to JJ’s phone.

“There now you have my number. I’ve got to go before Victor gets too worried. He’s been standing guard so no one interrupted us but I’m sure he’s getting impatient.” Yuuri said before standing and stretching.

JJ nodded and followed his example letting Yuuri lead the way out. Yuuri whispered a something quietly to Victor who nodded as JJ came out of the bathroom.

“Um…thanks Victor. I really appreciate it man” JJ mumbled.

“No problem.” Victor replied with a respectful nod and then they separated.

JJ walked away with a weight off his shoulders and spring in his step.

He’d made a friend!

+++

Over the next several weeks before Four Continents Yuuri and JJ texted a fair bit.

Yuuri started it with an image sent of banner in Japanese and a crowd of people.

The text that came in after it.

 **Yuuri:** It says “The Katsuki Yuuri Fan Club Meet! Protect Awkward Skating Son!” and all these people are here to see me and I want to nope back into next week but Victor thinks I’m joking.

 **JJ:** Oh man that sucks. I love my fans but honestly, I use Isabella as a shield half the time but then I do my overcompensating thing and they weirdly love it. Since they call you their awkward skating son they probably like you being yourself

 **Yuuri:** You’re probably right. I planned to use Victor as a shield but he’s currently buying all sorts of merch with my face on it

 **JJ:** Isabella used to do the same thing. Just give him one of everything as soon as it become available and then he won’t feel the need to do that.

 **Yuuri:** Noted. Thanks man.

+++

JJ would text Yuuri as well. Mostly worries about how to interact with the other skaters and once after an interview when he said something stupid.

 **JJ:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I’M AN IDIOT!

 **Yuuri:** No you’re not. What happened

 **JJ:** I had an interview and when I meant to say ‘I’m the best’ because I was in ‘be loud and hope no one notices you’re freaked out’ mode and I accidentally said ‘I’m the breast’ it’s already trending on twitter.

 **Yuuri:** Man that sucks! Could be worse tho I once said in an interview that if men could get pregnant I bet Victor could knock me up with his short program. That was the one from 5 years ago

 **JJ:** OH MY GOD! Tho to be fair that was the routine that had me wondering if I was gay or not for an entire season.

 **Yuuri:** I’m curious now, what was the verdict

 **JJ:** Mostly straight. Might be bi for the right guy. I mean if Sebastion Stan or Diego Luna offered I’m not going to turn them down but I’m WAY more into girls.

 **Yuuri:** No one would turn down those two men. Hell if Victor got the offer to do either of them and he turned it down I would be SO mad

 **JJ:** ikr Normally I’d be all “no sleeping with anyone else” but if Isabella refused I’d not talk to her for at least a week

 **Yuuri:** Real question tho? Which Chris?

 **JJ:** Chris Pine but I’d prefer Gal Gadot

 **Yuuri:** IKR can it be a threesome? With the Wonder Woman outfit and can she beat me up a bit first because GOD DAMN

 **JJ:** I KNOW!

+++

At Four Continents Yuuri invited JJ to hang out with him, Victor and Phichit. JJ started out his loud brash over compensating self out of nerves until Yuuri put a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay JJ, no one here is going to judge you.” Yuuri assured him with his kind smile. Isabella hugged his other arm in support and he took a deep breath and tried to talk at a more normal level.

Phichit turned out to be a delight and they swapped numbers and Phichit immediately started sending him memes.

Yuuri and JJ soon starting playing “Kiss, Marry, Kill” on random people in the bar like they tended to do over messages but this time bringing everyone in.

It was great and relaxing and he’d never had that much fun at a competition. Leo and Guang Hong Ji joined later but JJ remained relaxed. It was okay.

_He was among friends!_

+++

Several months later Yuuri dropped a bomb on him.

He had finished practice to find he had a message from Yuuri asking for a facetime when they were both free.

They agreed a time over text but he fretted the whole time before their scheduled facetime.

Yuuri rang him right on time and he answered with a tight feeling in his gut. Yuuri smiled as he appeared on the phone.

“JJ! Hi!” Yuuri said with a wave.

“Hi Yuuri, what’s up?” JJ tried to smile back but the nerves were getting to him.

“Um…well I have an important question to ask you. You see we’ve set a date and are starting to plan the wedding and I’ve asked Phichit to be my best man but I was wondering if you’d be willing to be my groomsman?” Yuuri asked rubbing the back of his head.

JJ gaped at him.

“Are you serious? You want me to be a part of your wedding?” he asked his voice cracking.

“I mean if you want to? You don’t have to of course I was just –“

“I’d love to!” JJ cut him off and Yuuri looked stunned for a moment before he grinned a huge big sunshine of a smile.

“Oh _good_ I really wanted you to be a part of my big day! I’ll let Phichit know and he’ll send you the details. Oh and one thing we know for sure is that we’re going to have a joint bachelor party. We don’t like to being apart for something like that.” Yuuri explained.

“That’s fine! It’s an honour to be asked and I’m so thrilled you want me there!” JJ told him.

“Yay! I’m so happy! I’ve got to go now but I’ll be in touch! Tell Izzy I said hi!” Yuuri said still smiling.

“Will do!”

After they hung up JJ called Isabella and _cried._

+++

Turned out Phichit and Chris (the other best man) had organised a bachelor weekend extravaganza.

The wedding party was the grooms, the two best men, JJ and Yuri Plisetsky (the other groomsman) and Otabek Altin who wasn’t an official groomsman but had been given the title of “Tiger Wrangler” as Yurio (as Yuuri called him) actually liked Otabek.

Yurio had scowled when JJ arrived causing JJ to hide behind Yuuri a bit but Otabek made a wall in between the two of them and Yuuri helped JJ avoid accidentally pissing off the blonde with whispered advice.

It started out with a trip to the beach which was great! JJ had relaxed at the beach having fun playing in the water with everyone. He got to know Chris who teased him a lot. JJ still reverted to loud when unsure and unsettled but everyone around him seemed to understand it for what it was and would let Yuuri settle him down. Sometimes letting him call Isabella if he needed it.

When the evening came and everyone got their personalised Yukata’s and his had the Maple Leaf with his initials on it he blinked and then laughed when Yuuri winked and said “Well we couldn’t expect you to go out in anything less than JJ Style now could we?”

He was having SO much fun! They took a silly selfie together and then relaxed and ate delicious food and drank sake and explored the festival and played games and just had a great time. At times he felt he was too loud with his laugh or his attitude but his friends (FRIENDS!!) didn’t make a big deal about it.

The next night they were all in suits and having champagne and being sophisticated and it was great! So great! He was jumping in excitement when they took the selfie and then had to call Isabella to calm down a little. He didn’t want to scare his new friends away.

Later he ended up alone with Victor for a few minutes.

“Hey man, I just wanted to say I’m so honoured and glad to be a part of your wedding. Yuuri is a great guy and probably my best friend now after Isabella of course. You’re a lucky man” He said hoping he wasn’t screwing this up. Victor lit up when he heard JJ compliment his fiancé.

“He is and I am. You’re Isabella is a good person too. I like how she supported you at the GPF. I had the pressure get to me like that the year after I came back from my injury. It’s been a long time since I last experienced it but I know it’s not nice. My boyfriend at the time dumped me for choking. You have a good woman who believes in you no matter what. Your skating if I’m honest isn’t my favourite. It’s not what I find interesting but your ability to pick yourself back up like that is to be commended. That silver at Four Continents was well earned.” Victor gave him a genuine smile, “Plus you’ve been a good friend to Yuuri. He struggles to make friends and I’m glad he’s made another one”

JJ smiled accepting the comments on his skating (Yuuri had warned him that Victor didn’t mince words) and leaned against the wall they were standing by.

“Isabella said the same to Yuuri once.” He admitted and then laughed with happiness.

To think choking at the GPF led him to go from being utterly alone to having fun surrounded by _friends_.

Thank god for Katsuki Yuuri and for Victor Nikiforov for giving Yuuri the confidence to approach him to cheer him up.

Thank god for friends!


End file.
